


Making Hay (And Other Lies)

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Megan gives Lily a chance to... enjoy... Steph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Hay (And Other Lies)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuceTheWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceTheWriter/gifts).



The fact Megan had been hurt, badly enough to require bedrest, was something that often nagged at Steph, although lately she had found herself watching Megan’s sister as she worked, there was something calming about her and, much as she had always insisted she was only Stan’s, she had given in and accepted that, just perhaps, she had a weakness for the Brindsley girls. 

Megan had been the one to call to Lily, bringing the girl close and whispering something that brought a smile to Lily’s lips before sending her back to work, once Lily had left, Megan had done the same from Steph, noting her flush and laughing. 

“Darlin’, I know you… you need a little comfort, so go have it…”

“You don’t…”

“Honestly, at least this time I won’t have to worry about you or Lil waking Mam…”

Megan’s smirk is teasing as she adds.

“Or vice versa… now go…”

Steph is shy now when she approaches Lily, her eyes fixed on the corn they are growing even as she moves closer, letting a hand brush Lily’s own, seemingly by accident. The two work on alone, the majority of the girls are further away, nearer the house and Steph half-smiles to herself as she makes her way into the corn. 

She is followed by Lily, although she half expected that. She had not expected the kiss, or the self-assured way the girl smiles when Steph’s breath catches. It doesn’t take long for her will to break completely. Megan had told her she could do this and so, much as she may blush later when she talks to Megan, she lets herself want this. 

Lily’s smile is teasing as she presses kisses to Steph’s neck, careful not to nip anywhere noticeable, although she does nip slightly at Steph’s collarbone just inside her shirt. The woman’s dungarees are easy to undo and shift aside, although Lily smirks when Steph is forced to claw at her for balance. She would comment but she’s a little busy focusing on the way Steph moves against her hand, the soft keening noises that escape are exactly as Megan had told her once. 

Lily’s smirk does not leave her face once Steph’s eyes flicker closed, stifling her obvious release of a moan with a quick, silencing, kiss until she is sure Steph won’t be too shy about it. She smirks again as she moves away, half-whistling.


End file.
